My Secret Santa
by Embrosa
Summary: I know I sent someone a Secret Santa... But, who's this one from? Dominic x Protagonist


**A/N: Hello. It's me again. Here's my present from me to you for Christmas. A crap, Christmas, Style Savvy based fanfic! It is short, but had a major writers block as soon as I wrote the fanfic. Also, even though it has Rosa in the story and she and Dominic have a special bond, it still isn't linear to my other fanfic "Roses Cry". By the way- Please review this one. It's a test to reassure myself to make some more fanfics for Style Savvy.**

**I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing from the Style Savvy Franchise except for my stories.**

* * *

**My Secret Santa**

**{Rosa's POV}**

Sold a whole heap if clothes to a whole heap of customers. Check

Let Renee leave work early so she could go home to her family (Or because she wouldn't stop harassing me that it was Christmas Eve and that we should be free then). Check.

Did my god awful, bloody paperwork. Check... Somehow...

Closed the boutique and checked that it was locked for the rest of tomorrow. Check.

Picked up my mail and packages from the post office. Check.

Gave the Christmas Carol street singers money for singing so wonderfully and so willingly. Check

Arrived home so I can open the mail and celebrate Christmas alone once again. Checky, check, check. Check mate!

FINALLY!

The night before Christmas. Lively yet tiring. The only thing I get out of it is the money. I always struggled in trying to figure out why people don't buy presents earlier to get it out of the way and then not have to worry about the rush of Christmas Eve. I guess it doesn't worry me as much since, well, I haven't got many people to buy presents for. The people who I mostly worry about are Grace, Renee and Zoe. And they're only friends! Plus Dominic, but I only gave him a special card. What do you give a guy, or an incredibly hot rich guy for that? Yeah we were close but how do you know what he wants?

I shook my head. No. Surely a card's enough. I'd hope...

I sat down on the lounge chair, sorting out the envelopes from the few people that I know.

Right. I'll open the green envelope first.

_Dear Rosa,_

This year has been one of the best years of my life. I had met you, you had entered the both of us in numerous contests, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so popular. I am very glad to have met you and work with you for the year. I'm looking forward to the future!

Anyway, I greatly thank you and have a very merry Christmas and have a happy new year.

Love Zoe

I smiled upon reading the letter. I had helped someone. The realization gave me a wave of relaxation through my body. Helping people is all I want to do.

Minutes later I finished reading Grace's and Renee's Christmas letters. I laugh cried with Renee's one. She's so arrogant it's funny.

For example:  
_Now that your boutique's popular, I'm popular! _

And such...

Finally I was at my last letter. It was encased in a metallic gold envelope which glistened on movement. Already I was enthralled with it. I carefully opened it, trying not to rip the beautiful paper and pulled out a matching card, but in white. Who could've put so much care into a card?

I started reading it.

_Dear Rosa Hurst,_

Your beauty is unfathomable as is your personality.

You have given me a different perspective and approach on life that I couldn't have imagined. How such a person has come by in my life, such as you, is unknown to me. But it is something I'll look to explore further.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Love From,  
Your Secret Santa

My... Secret Santa?..

I read and re-read the letter. It was sweet. So sweet that butterflies created a storm in my tummy. I liked it. I looked in the envelope again, this time finding a necklace. It was silver coloured and the pendant was shaped like the infinity sign. It meant forever... This... person... They have to be close to me to even know my mail address. They must look up to me as something more than a friend.

This was all sweet, but... Who could be this Secret Santa?

**{Dominic's POV}  
**  
I was sitting in my lounge in front of the window. A white wine glass in one hand, an unread book in the other. It was close to Christmas. Snow was falling, Christmas lights could be seen throughout the city and you'd hear the occasional group passing the mansion, singing Christmas carols.

I sighed from exhaustion. Another year had passed. Busy as hell, except this year, there was a twist. Rosa. Every other year had been the same. Work, work, meetings, work... This one, though, had me mostly thinking about her. Ever since the day I met her, I knew she was different. And I was thankfully right. She was so taken in with work, not complaining and so passionate. She was so kind and caring to people that I was drawn to her unlike anyone else I knew. We had grown into great friends sharing a confusing bond that we probably are aware and unaware of.

Maybe next year I'll be a bit more up front to her. Actually express my hidden feelings. I shook my head knowing that that task is better said than done.

"Master Dominic. Here's the latest envelope." Godfrey said placing the letter on the side table next to me. "Is there anything else I could be of assistance?" He asked.

"No. You have done more than your share of work this year Godfrey. I'll let you have the rest of the year off." I said waving a hand at him politely.

He smiled at me, "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Master."

I looked at him and smiled at his gratefulness. "Merry Christmas to you too."

He bowed to me and walked off. As soon as he was out of sight I placed the envelope in my hand. It was red and had a silver sticker of a candy cane. I opened it up with little effort to read the pleasantly decorated card.

_Dear Dominic Miya,_

Merry Christmas.

Because of you I am at a place where I couldn't have ever imagined. Your caring, nice and peaceful manner has been a pleasure to my days. I only now wish this Christmas, to make the bond we have stronger.

Love from

_Secret Santa  
xoxo  
_

I have a secret Santa? I want to know! I have never been so moved by a card before... I know I've sent a secret Santa to someone... But who's this one from?

How could I be so blunt though? Dominic just read the handwriting! I told myself. It was curved and neat some letters were written out in an unnatural yet elegant way, a way that is unique to one person I know.

Little does that person know is that she'll never find out that it was me who wrote hers since I typed it instead of handwritten the card. That is unless I tell her. At least now, I know the feeling's mutual.

I sipped my wine and fully relaxed in the chair smiling.

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Because... I know I will..._

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews and faves are most appreciated. Especially for this one. Be sure to read my Roses Cry Story! It's getting pretty good now!.._**

**_Merry Christmas_**


End file.
